Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, network service providers desire to offload certain mobile communications to unlicensed frequency bands, such as LTE-U, in order to reduce congestion in a network or in some cases to provide differentiated services to subscribers. However, there are significant challenges in managing access to LTE-U, particularly in the context of sharing the LTE-U frequency band with other wireless devices and wireless access points operating in the network.